Stay
by black widow mistress
Summary: John made his way towards her and put his hands on her hips pulling her towards him. She breathed heavily as she buried her face in his chest. Jo felt the tension leave her shoulders as his hands came up, rubbing her back.


I am but a poor english teacher - I own nothing

* * *

"I can give you a lift if you want…" John said the words before he'd even thought about them.

Jo stared at him, an eyebrow quirking slightly, "Are you sure? Anyone in Michael's life needs to be a constant."

John smiled lopsidedly as she turned on her heel and followed her.

* * *

Jo walked down the hall from where she had just put the boy to sleep.

"All well?" John asked as he finished cleaning up from dinner.

She nodded, a smile crossing her lips as she watched him move around in her small kitchen. Jo moved her shoulders to try and loosen the tension that was built up.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged tiredly. "Depends what you deem as okay…"

John made his way towards her and put his hands on her hips pulling her towards him. She breathed heavily as she buried her face in his chest. Jo felt the tension leave her shoulders as his hands came up, rubbing her back.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." He said against her hair.

Jo pulled back and looked at him, "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed." He replied. "So that you can sleep."

"Unlike you to offer sleep…" She quipped, moving out of his embrace and pulling him with her.

"Jo…" he started, as he followed her.

"I love you," she said, "and, I want you…"

* * *

John raised his brows as Jo climbed on top of him, their lips touching, before she moved hers across his jawline and down his neck.

"Jo…" he breathed, as she straddled him, her hands reaching for his belt.

"John…" She replied, cheeks flushed.

"God, I love you like that." He said, lips curling into a smile.

Jo quirked an eyebrow and smiled tiredly causing John to frown.

"What?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "Why are you frowning?"

"You're exhausted… You look it…" He replied.

Jo almost laughed, "ever the flatterer."

He shook his head in response, smiling as his hands made their way up her waist to her ribcage, gently brushing under her shirt against her bare skin.

"Roll over…" He requested.

Jo did as she was asked and shifted off of him, onto her back. A smile tugged at her lips as he climbed on top of her, resting on his forearms above her.

"Jo." He breathed against her lips.

"John." She responded, as she met his lips with hers. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He shrugged lightly, "is 'I love you' a good reason?"

Jo smiled against his lips once more. "I'll accept that."

John rolled himself over a bit, to the left of her, causing her to look at him curiously. His fingers shifting to the blouse which was untucked from her black skirt. He slipped his fingers up through the buttons, deftly plucking them from their holds; his fingers lingering across her bare skin.

"Tease…" She muttered, as she arched her back at his touch.

He smirked at the comment, and touched her neck with his lips, his teeth grazing across her skin causing her to moan.

"Shhh…" He murmured in her ear, aware of the boy asleep in the other room.

Jo nodded in agreement, as she breathed heavily, his hand slipping from her bare skin on her stomach, lower; causing her to arch her back once again. The teasing was almost too much. She could feel how ready she was, how much she ached for him. Johns fingers unzipped the skirt at the side; fingers gripping her hips as a cue to lift them. She obliged, lifting her hips off the bed as he slid the skirt down her thighs revealing the lace panties she wore. John danced his fingers across the lace, before slipping a finger between her thighs.

"John…" She breathed in his ear, "I want… I want you

"Patience," he murmured, against the skin of her neck, "patience."

John hooked a finger into her underwear and shifted it downwards causing her to lift her hips off the bed in a bid to remove them fully. He discarded the scrap of lace somewhere in the room, throwing them over his shoulder briefly, before returning his fingers between her thighs, this time entering a finger. Her hips bucked off the bed at the action, her lips parting as she gasped.

He smirked at the sight and quickly removed his finger before unzipping his pants, sliding them off of his legs along with his underwear before covering her with his body again. His lips meeting hers in a deep kiss. He smiled against them as he felt her hands pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, sitting up a little to remove hers as well and unclasp her bra. The lace item being discarded somewhere on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Jo stared at him momentarily, before kissing him again as he entered her swiftly, his lips stifling her moan; her hands clambering at his shoulders, trying to get as much of him as possible. Jo brought her foot up to his lower back, pushing into him, urging him deeper into her.

"God." She murmured into his ear, "John…harder…"

He pushed harder, his lips touching the soft flesh just below her neck, sucking gently along her collarbone not caring if a mark was left. She was his. He was going to change his ways. He was going to make her his. John could feel her tightening around him as he shifted his hand between her thighs, touching her. She breathed heavily in his ear, panting as he continued to thrust into her, his fingers stroking her towards her high point. He stroked her once more as he thrust into her continuously, causing her to tremble beneath him as she came. Jo stifled her moan into his shoulder; teeth sinking into the flesh and leaving a mark.

"Jo…" he murmured against her neck as he continued to thrust faster and faster, keeping her in a heightened state of pleasure. "God. Jo." He added before covering her mouth with his, kissing her as he finished in her.

They both lay there for a moment, her hands entwined in his short hair. Gently running through it. He shifted slightly to the side, so his weight wasn't fully on her.

"I like that…" She murmurs in his ear, "Your weight on me."

"I'm too heavy." He muttered, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

Jo sighed in response, fingers stilling in his hair; legs resting as they fell against his hips.

"So much for sleep…" She said after a moment.

"Shower, then sleep…" He replied, smirking.

Jo rolled her eyes, a small giggle coming from her lips knowing what he was angling at.


End file.
